La Apuesta
by Hikari-Kazami
Summary: One-shot/DeidaraXOC. Este es un pequeño regalo para una amiga mía, que espero le guste mucho. La OC utilizada no es de mi pertenencia, le pertenece a mi amiga, ella es su respectiva dueña. Yo solo la utilicé con autorización para el OS. Una apuesta con una pequeña trampa, siempre puede traer cosas demasiado buenas.


**¡Dios bendito! Han pasado 84 años desde la última vez que escribí algo aquí. Pero en fin. El día de hoy, vengo con un one-shot, como regalo para mi amiga Nessie.**

 **Muchacha (?) espero que te guste. Hace mucho que no escribía un FF y pues, me costó. Pero aquí tienes, con mucho cariño para tú. Te quieroooo.**

 **Y bueno, para no hacerte más largo esto, dejaré mis notas aquí para que puedas disfrutar de la lectura.**

* * *

— ¡Eso no es justo! Eres un tramposo de lo peor. Ya no quiero jugar. —Comentó la chica, cruzándose de brazos, indignada.

— Claro que no, yo gané limpiamente. No seas tan exagerada. —Dijo, divertido, el muchacho de cabellos dorados.

— Primero, no soy una exagerada. Segundo, eres un idiota; y tercero, SÍ que eres un tramposo. ¡La única ocasión en que salí vencedora, fue porque TÚ me dejaste ganar!

El rubio rodó los ojos, pausó el videojuego en el que se hallaba tan entretenido y, "enojado", dejó el control en el sofá, dirigiendo su vista a la muchacha, que se encontraba sentada justo a un lado suyo.

— No soy un tramposo, no es mi culpa ser tan bueno en los juegos, pero bueno~...—Soltó un suspiro, cerrando por un momento sus ojos. Segundos después, éstos se abrieron, seguían mirando a la castaña. —...Mira, hagamos algo, una apuesta. Si yo gano, haces lo que yo quiera.

— ¿Y si por casualidad, yo ganara? —Interrumpió rápidamente la chica.

— A eso iba. —Comentó el chico, frunciendo el ceño. —Si tú ganas...te compraré...el Xbox que tanto has querido desde hace tiempo.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, un tanto pensativa. La apuesta era bastante tentadora.

Estuvo así durante varios minutos, analizando si era una buena idea aceptar. Finalmente, luego de un buen rato, se decidió a hablar.

— Está bien, acepto la apuesta. —Estaba a punto de extender su mano, cuando de repente recordó algo. —Peeeeeero...sin trampas. —Dicho ésto, ahora sí extendió la mano.

El muchacho volvió a rodar los ojos y extendió su diestra para estrecharla con la ajena. —Hecho.

 _ ***Minutos atrás***_

Los susodichos que acababan de apostar, respondían a los nombres de Deidara y Nessie respectivamente.

Nessie había ido a casa de Deidara porque estaba aburrida en la suya, las chicas la habían dejado solapor el fin de semana y éste la había invitado para que no se sintiera tan "abandonada".

Tan pronto como llegó al hogar de su novio, iniciaron una larga racha de enfrentamientos con las competencias de los videojuegos que empezaron a jugar. Cada que Nessie perdía, se quejaba de que el rubio no le había dado oportunidad de hacer bien algún movimiento, y que además, hacía trampa. Por su parte, el rubio solo se dedicaba a escuchar las quejas de su novia e intentaba que las partidas fuesen lo más amistosa y pareja posible. La castaña solo llegó a ganar en un par de ocasiones, a lo mucho unas tres veces.

Se había hartado ya de que el de cabellos dorados le ganara en tantas veces ,que prefirió darse por vencida, con el argumento de que el contrario era un tramposo de lo peor.

 _ ***De vuelta al tiempo actual***_

Nessie le estaba dando batalla a Deidara, estaba dispuesta a ganar a toda costa, quería esa consola, la ansiaba desde que la vio en el aparador de la tienda. Pero desgraciadamente, la suerte no se estaba poniendo de su lado, y su novio iba ganando la partida. La castaña entró en pánico, no quería ser vencida y perder esa gran oportunidad de obtener lo que tanto deseaba. De vez en cuando, miraba de reojo para tratar de hallar algo, alguna distracción que la ayudara.

De repente, sin saber cómo, ella se posicionó en primer lugar, faltaba poco para que se terminara la partida. Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nessie había ganado.

—...—Deidara se había quedado sin palabras; ni siquiera él tenía la más mínima idea de cómo es que su novia lo había vencido.

—...Oh...Por...Dios. —Fue lo que logró pronunciar Nessie, luego de un rato corto de silencio. —¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te vencí! ¡JÁ! ¡Toma eso, idiota! —Gritó la castaña, feliz de la vida, mientras arrojaba el control al sofá y se levantaba de éste, señalando a su contrario con el dedo índice. —Me debes mi Xbox.

—...Hiciste trampa, así no cuenta. —Dijo el rubio, dirigiéndole una mirada aburrida.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡¿ACASO NO VISTE QUE TE GANÉ DE MANERA LIMPIA?! NO ME VENGAS A JODER CON ESO. GANÉ. AHORA PAGA.

Soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones en un suspiro, llevó su vista a la pantalla frente a ambos. —Bien, bien. De acuerdo. Está bien. Me ganaste de forma justa. Vayamos por tu consola. —Comentó resignado. —Pero primero, necesito revisar si me alcanza con los ahorros que tengo hasta el momento.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo...FINALMENTE ESTAMOS JUNTOS, MI AMOR. —Dijo Nessie al momento de salir de la tienda de videojuegos, con la consola entre sus manos. Una de sus mejillas se encontraba pegada a la caja de ésta, mientras la abrazaba y le dirigía palabras "bonitas".

Deidara parecía tener un aura depresiva a su alrededor, pues iba con la cabeza gacha, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro de mezclilla y acompañado de palabras, o más bien, lamentos en voz baja. Con lo que tenía ahorrado no le alcanzaba, así que tuvo que sacar dinero hasta de las piedras, todo con tal de pagar la apuesta que había hecho con su novia.

Un par de minutos después de haber terminado sus lamentos, ya de camino a casa, puesto que tenían que caminar al no tener carro el rubio, observó lo contenta que se miraba la castaña al tener, por fin, aquello que había pedido para Navidad y que no le había llegado. ¡Demonios! Se veía tan bonita con aquella gran sonrisa adornando sus labios, que se sentía tan mal por haberle mentido en cuanto a la apuesta, pero a esas alturas pensaba que había valido la pena, todo con tal de ver la sonrisa de su novia que tanto le encantaba.

Sin embargo, la culpa y el remordimiento, se lo estaban comiendo por dentro, y durante todo el recorrido, estuvo teniendo un debate mental sobre cómo decirle a la chica que no le había vencido, sino que la había dejado ganar para complacerla.

Finalmente, cuando arrivaron al hogar del rubio, lo primero que hizo la chica, fue desconectar la consola de su novio e instalar la suya, pues quería estrenarla lo antes posible. Éste, sin embargo, se había quedado parado con la espalda recargada en la puerta de entrada, aún pensando de qué manera le diría la verdad a la muchacha.

Luego de repasar las mil y un maneras existían para confesarle la verdad, se decidió. A pasos lentos fue acercándose hasta donde estaba su novia. Estaba nervioso a más no poder, las manos le sudaban y el cuerpo le temblaba un poco.

—...Nessie...tengo que confesarte algo. —Pronunció cuando ya se hallaba sentado a un lado de la mencionada.

—Hmn. —Fue lo único que ella articuló, pues estaba tan concentrada en el juego, que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

El rubio pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad de que su novia se hallaba distraída, para soltarle de golpe la confesión. —Hice trampa. Te dejé ganar. —Dijo en un tono bajo, pero con la esperanza de que la adversa lo hubiese escuchado.

La castaña no dijo nada al respecto, pero por el simple hecho de que ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Deidara tardó un rato en darse cuenta de ello, y decidió decirlo de nuevo, esta vez, en un tono un poco más alto. —Nessie, hice trampa. Te dejé ganar, ¿me haz escuchado?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta por parte de la contraria, así que al rubio no le quedó de otra más que decirlo a los cuatro vientos. —¡Nessie, hice trampa! ¡Soy un tramposo! ¡Te dejé ganar! ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Te dejé ganar. El verdadero ganador de la apuesta, soy yo.

Pronto, el sonido del videojuego cesó y el silencio inundó la sala. Deidara no sabía qué esperar, estaba temeroso de su reacción.

—...¿QUÉ TÚ HICISTE QUÉ? —Gritó Nessie, parándose de golpe.

—...Trampa, hice trampa. —Volvió a decir en un tono bajo, con la cabeza gacha.

—...—Nessie no hizo ruido ni ningún movimiento, se quedó callada durante un largo lapso de tiempo. Deidara por su parte, estaba muriendo internamente al ver como la contraria no daba señales de vida. Sin embargo, luego de un gran rato de silencio, los gritos de su novia se hicieron presentes en la sala. — ERES UN IDIOTA.

Un cojín salió en un corto vuelo directo a la cara del muchacho, luego de que la chica terminara su oración. Éste se estrelló de golpe contra el rostro del chico y aunque él no quería hacer ruido alguno, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño quejido, mientras sobaba su nariz. Nessie volvió a tomar asiento.

— ¡Lo siento! Pero es que no dejabas de quejarte y yo sé lo mucho que deseabas la consola. Lo hice solamente para complacerte, pero creo que resultó peor. —Alzó el rostro y la miró, arrepentido. —Perdóname. ~

Pero ella simplemente decidió ignorarlo y comenzó a tirarle golpes -leves- en el pecho, aprovechando que estaba cerca suyo. —¿Crees que te voy a perdonar así como así? Noooo, querido. Te va a costar ganarte mi perdón, por haberme mentido.

Dicho aquello, dejó de golpearlo y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda aún sentada. Por consiguiente, cruzó sus brazos y soltó un bufido.

El chico observó cada movimiento de su adversa y su actitud; mordía su labio con desesperación, pues estaba indeciso en si debía seguir sus impulsos o debía ignorarlos. Minutos después de estarlo pensando un buen rato, decidió hacer caso a sus impulsos.

Poco a poco, fue acercando su cuerpo de nuevo hasta alcanzar a su acompañante. Pronto, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la contraria y su barbilla fue a parar al hombro ajeno, formando así un abrazo. Ella no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar, pues el abrazo repentino la había tomado por sorpresa, por lo mismo solamente se quedó inmóvil.

—Perdóname... —Susurró el rubio, cerca del oído de la muchacha. Su aliento chocó contra su cuello.

Ésta se estremeció y la piel se le erizó de inmediato. Aún cuando su novio estaba tocando sus puntos débiles, ella intentaba controlarse. Quería que por una vez, a éste le costara y por ello, quería torturarlo un poco más, pero las inocentes provocaciones del rubio tenían otros planes.

El chico de melena dorada, siguió repitiendo su acción anterior durante varios minutos, pero al no obtener reacción ni respuesta de su novia, estaba comenzando a cansarse. Aprovechando que la tenia "aprisionada" de alguna manera, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen; unos segundos después, obtuvo un par de risas como respuesta y con eso le bastó para continuar con su acción.

Un ataque de cosquillas se desató de repente, Nessie se encontraba recostada en el sofá, mientras las manos de Deidara no paraban las cosquillas. Las carcajadas de ambos resonaban en la habitación. Hubo un momento en el que Deidara tuvo piedad de su novia y la dejó respirar. Ambos estaban completamente agitados.

—Entonces...¿Ya me perdonas? ¿O tengo que hacer uso de mi arma mortal otra vez? —Preguntó con diversión el rubio, mientras miraba fijamente a su contraria.

—...No...Ya, está bien...Te perdono. —Respondió la castaña, aún con la respiración agitada, pero dejando de lado el coraje de momentos atrás y dibujando en su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

El rubio, al igual que su adversa, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y se retiró de encima, para darle su espacio, quedando sentando en el sofá. Poco después, la chica también imitó su acción y se sentó en el sofá, pero solo por unos instantes, pues las cosquillas, de alguna forma, le habían abierto el apetito y deseaba algo para comer de inmediato.

Cuando intentó levantarse, una mano la detuvo; ésta estaba rodeando su muñeca, impidiéndole que avanzara. Ella llevó su vista hasta el adverso, dirigiendole una mirada dudosa.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó, mirándola fijamente de nuevo.

—Por algo de comer, tengo mucha hambre. —Respondió, encogiendo los hombros.

El rubio rió. —Ah no, eso sí que no. Hicimos una apuesta, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero la apuesta se anula porque hiciste trampa. —La castaña le sacó la lengua.

—No. La apuesta la hicimos con MIS reglas y por lo tanto, yo he ganado. Eso quiere decir que harás lo que yo quiera. —Sonrió ladino.

—Deidara, no seas más idiota de lo que ya eres. Nadie ganó. La apuesta está anulada por tu trampa. Fin. Ahora, déjame ir a comer, el estómago me ruge. —Intentó safarse del agarre de su novio, pero éste no se lo permitió.

Para su sorpresa, su adverso se puso de pie y la tomó por la cintura. —Nop. Harás lo que yo diga y quiera. Yo soy el ganador. —La apegó a su cuerpo y ésta atinó a colocar ambas manos en su pecho. —Y, déjame decirte que el día de hoy haremos de todo... Menos comer.

La castaña se pintó de rojo de inmediato y sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, como platos. De un momento a otro, el rubio la cargó al estilo recién casados y comenzó a avanzar hasta su habitación, con la chica entre sus brazos.

—...NO, DEIDARA, ¿QUÉ HACES? BÁJAME. —Comenzó a patalear.

—Tranquila. —El rubio volvió a reír. —No te voy a bajar, así que deja de llorar. Y, oye, no seas tan agresiva. Duele.

Finalmente, una vez que ambos se hallaban dentro de la habitación del chico, éste depositó delicadamente a la muchacha sobre la cama. Ella quedó recostada y él encima; de nuevo la misma posición de minutos atrás.

—Ahora solo relájate y déjate llevar, ¿de acuerdo? —Susurró, con la nariz pegada a la ajena y ambas frentes juntas.

Ella se limitó a asentir.

—Disfrútalo. —Volvió a decir en un tono bajo. —Y Nessie...—Hizo una breve pausa. —...Te amo.

Con las mejillas pintadas de rojo nuevamente, respondió. —Yo también te amo.

Y eso fue lo último que ambos pronunciaron, pues sus bocas estaban perdidas en la otro, disfrutando del dulce beso que el rubio inició en cuanto el silencio se formó.

* * *

 **YYYYYYYY, ESO FUE TODO. Lo demás te lo dejo a tu imaginación. (En realidad sí quise escribirlo, pero como nunca lo he hecho, pues me da vergüenza y no me atrevo aún. Lo siento;;)**

 **Espero que te haya gustado. Lo hice con mucho cariño para tí. Fue complicado, pero lo logré.**

 **Y eso.**

 **Te quiero, Nessie.**


End file.
